


求你让我包养叭 中 片段

by lihuaaaa



Category: teens in time
Genre: M/M, Reality
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lihuaaaa/pseuds/lihuaaaa
Relationships: 轩源
Kudos: 7





	求你让我包养叭 中 片段

07  
“我艹你妈！我草你妈！我艹——”

“宋亚轩你给我起开，你要是敢上老子，老子绝对让你后悔一辈子！”

……

宋亚轩哪里有半点理会他的意思，一只手就从睡裤里掏出那话儿，转头找了找，直接弯腰捡了一瓶刚刚从行李箱里掉出来的面霜，拧开，挖了一大坨，涂到自己下身，不急不忙地撸动了好一会，才又弄了一坨随意涂在了张真源股缝间，也不管张真源不停晃动着挣扎着的身躯，狠狠地往那屁股上拍了一巴掌，声音低沉冷郁：

“我到要看看是谁后悔。”

说罢便把已经勃起的阴茎往那股缝里塞，触碰到那灼烫的质感，张真源浑身一颤，才明白今晚怕是真摊上事儿了，拧着头声音都有些颤：

“我艹宋亚轩你给老子松开，”他咽了口唾沫，喉结上下不自然地跳动了下，语气倒开始缓和，“我以后不招惹你了行了吧——”

“晚了。”

宋亚轩冷冷一哼，捏着他的屁股，对着那中间红润的入口就往里面一个挺身。

“什么晚……啊！我艹你妈！”

即使用霜体的润滑，那不经人事的入口依旧有些干涩，宋亚轩抽回身又挖了一块面霜毫不犹疑地用手指捅开那洞口，在里面搅弄了半天，直听见里面发出滑腻的细声，才撤了手对准那开合的洞口，狠狠一贯到底。

“我……嗯……”

强烈的痛意让张真源根本就说不出话，他闷哼一声，便要用绑起来的手去阻止身上开始撞击的人，奈何一个猛烈的撞击直接让他的脸在地上狠狠地摩擦了几下，碰得脸都有些僵疼，只能用手趴在地上支撑着身体。

晦涩的甬道经历粗壮阴茎的摩擦，缓缓渗出丝丝淡红色的血水，和着应激产生的生理性液体，将穴口染得又红又艳，肿胀的一圈肉紧紧包裹着宋亚轩的炽热，一种前所未有的生理快感让他大脑在那一刻似乎要炸开——

“噗呲—噗呲—”

水声在室内盘旋，宋亚轩迈出一只脚踏在地上，另一只腿仍旧紧紧地压住张真源的双腿，往里狠狠地操干，直捅得更深。

“怎么——现在不说话了？”

他一边把下身往张真源身体里送，一边狠狠打着他又圆又翘的屁股，张真源身上还穿着刚刚酒桌上那身黑色的西装，在地毯的搓揉之下已经发皱，领带紧紧勒着脖子，隐隐的竟有一种窒息的感觉，他脸涨得通红，有气无力地道：

“宋、宋亚轩，帮我、帮我松一下领带——”

宋亚轩哪里会听他的，操干着一个平时总是高高在上的娱乐公司老总，那种征服感充斥着大脑，他狠狠地往里肏入，极尽可能地羞辱他、掠夺他，生理和心理的快意攀升而上，这是一种极为可怕又让人欲罢不能的快感。

张真源只觉得吸进的空气越来越少，大脑陷入短暂的缺氧带来的一种奇怪的感官之中，身下所受到的撞击越来越明显，青筋剐蹭过的内壁格外敏感，摩挲着身体的某个特殊位置，传来一阵又一阵奇怪的酥麻。

他像触电一样颤抖起来，快感从尾椎倏地往上攀升，炸得脑中更加不清醒，“求、求你——”

窒息感和快感铺天盖地地袭来，像一滩深不见底的黑水，直接将张真源湮没，他艰难地伸出手，想要扒拉紧绷的领带，本就承受着不间断的撞击，加之手臂早已酸麻，他手颤抖的厉害，根本连领带在哪都摸不到——

如潮水般的快感之下是前所未有的恐惧，他眼角已经开始分泌出生理性的泪水，从睫毛上往下滴落，“啪啪啪”的声音在耳边轰鸣，他只感觉下身早已蠢蠢欲动起来，胀痛得难以忍受，“宋——”

宋亚轩才开始感觉腿有些酸麻，抓住张真源的腿便把他翻了个身，让他躺在了地上。眼前原本已经开始变黑的视野突然出现了天花板上的亮光，鼻腔也能吸入冰冷新鲜的空气，张真源狠狠地喘了一口气，积压的快感也陡然升至顶峰，竟然直接就被操射了出来。

他面色潮红眼神难以聚焦，眼角更是噙着隐隐的水光，被绑住的双手无力地摊在头顶，双腿被宋亚轩狠狠压开，小腹上方的黑色西服上还涂着刚刚射出的浊白液体，宋亚轩眼睛发红地瞧着他，把还挂在他腿上的裤子扒掉一扔，嘴里戏谑道：

“想不到张总竟然被我干射了。”

张真源怔忪着没有回话，愣神间下身又被狠狠贯穿，他脸上被羞辱的表情一闪而过，修长的双腿无力地垂在地上，伴随着一下又一下的撞击晃动着，搅动着暧昧的灯光。

大腿根已经酸疼不已，张真源眯着眼睛干喘着气，像一尾被困在水滩里的鱼。

身前的宋亚轩疯狂地在他体内抽插着，发出一声声满足又压抑的低喘，平日清冷的脸此时泛着红光，额头的汗液刷刷地往下巴流，发丝被汗打湿，平时清亮的眼睛幽深不见底，直勾勾地舔舐着张真源脸上的任何表情，目光肆虐而深刻。

这种感觉像吃了罂粟一般让人着迷，宋亚轩沉溺于张真源肉穴所带来的紧窒的压迫感，还有征服了一个长久以来让他颇感烦恼又有些束手无策的人的胜意，下身的快感逐渐增强、放大，像漩涡一般将他整个人都吸了进去——

直到他最后几个挺身，把灼烫的精液悉数射进了张真源的体内。

宋亚轩撑在张真源身上，深深地喘着气，他闭着眼缓神良久，才想起来他竟然把张真源给上了——

身下的人眯着眼微张着干涸的嘴唇，意识已经陷入了迷离。

灯光朦胧，这真是一个极度荒唐的夜晚。


End file.
